


A Gay And A Bi Have A Baby, Then Fall In Love.

by Mamadragon404



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Baby Acquisition, Friends to Lovers, Galra Baby OC, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-11
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-01-31 18:44:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12688026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mamadragon404/pseuds/Mamadragon404
Summary: Um, Yeah.





	1. Preview

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KnifeBinaryPrince](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnifeBinaryPrince/gifts).



“The blade gave me some coordinates to locations my mom might be at,” Keith muttered to himself, pacing in his room, trying to get the words out, without sounding hopeful or sad. He sighed and went to the common room.

Lance was there, drinking from a water pouch.

“Hey Keith, whats up?”

“Nothing, I’m Just debating something.”

“Mr. Mullet-Head is debating something?”

“Yeah, It’s not important.”

“If you have to debate, it must be, cause you rush in and don't think, so whatever it has to be important.”

“And what are you?” Keith asked fondly, of Lance.

“Oh, you know. The cool Ninja Sharpshooter.”

“Really~?” 

“Yep~”


	2. Chapter 1 the full edition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Welp. It begins.

“The blade gave me some coordinates to locations my mom might be at.” Keith muttered to himself, pacing in his room, trying to get the words out, without sounding hopeful or sad. He sighed and went to the common room.

Lance was there, drinking from a water pouch.

“Hey Keith, whats up?”

“Nothing, I’m Just debating something.”

“Mr. Mullet-Head is debating something?”

“Yeah, It’s not important.”

“If you have to debate, it must be, cause you rush in and don't think, so whatever it is, it has to be important.”

“And what are you?” Keith asked fondly, of Lance.

“Oh you know. The cool Ninja Sharpshooter.”

“Really~?”

“Yep~”

“Well, I don’t know about the ‘cool’ part, but you are the best aim we have on the team.” 

“Wait, did you just compliment me?”

“No one will Believe you~” Keith teased, and Lance faked massive shock, and fell off the couch.

“How crude, you wound my pride.”

“As if you had any pride to begin with.” Pidge walked in, and flopped on the couch.

“Sup’ nerds?” She asked leaning on Keith.

“Lance is being overdramatic as usual, and I think, he fainted?”

“I did Not! Its called acting~!”

“Why is Lance being stage kid?” Hunk asked he walked in, everyone waved at him.

“My guess is they were bickering and it just evolved to this.” Pidge gestured around at Keith and Lance, flapping and twirling her hands, kinda like a magic show from her sides. 

“Well, Keith here started it by debating something!” Lance sat up and pointed at Keith.

“How is this my fault for trying to decide on something?”

“It's so unlike you!”

“What are you even debating?” Pidge asked

“Nothing important, just something personal.”

“Well, talk to us, maybe we can help you?” Hunk suggested, “After all, we are your family.” 

“Well, the blade gave me some coordinates to where my mom might be, and I'm debating taking a pod out and searching, or staying here.”

“I say you should go, we know how important this is to you.” Allura answered as she walked in, “Hunk, Shay wants to know if we stop by because her grandmother wants to plan stuff with us.” 

“Yeah, we can after Keith comes back.”

“Okay, I will let her know.” Allura replied, “ and Keith? Take as much time as needed, okay? We'll be here when you get back.”

“Okay, I think I'll leave tomorrow.”

“Okay, I can help you and pack a pod, and pidge can make sure the pod will work long enough for you.” Hunk offered.

“Hey what about me?” Lance asked. 

“You can help me pack supplies, if you want to?” Keith answered, fondly.

“Okay, mullet.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~The Next Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Okay, man, make sure to come back safely. Okay?” 

“Okay, sharpshooter, make sure not to get into too much trouble while I'm gone” Keith and Lance shook hands, “My brother, Shiro, make sure no one gets hurt, that includes you.”

“I am team captain, so yes, I will my job.” They bro-hugged.

“Hunk, keep being buff.”

“Will do. Also, will work on my brains.”

“You do that, cause it's you, and you are incredibly smart. Pidge, keep working on finding your dad.”

“Quit making sound like this is good-bye, but I won't.”

“Alright, bye Allura you homo, good luck with Shay.”

“Your a bigger Gay then me! But thank you, gay brother.” Allura pulled him into a hug, “And when you make it back, good luck with Lance.” She whispered in his ear, and let him go.

“Coran Coran the gorgeous man, make sure they listen.” 

“Will do my Keithy boy!”

“Alright, I'll be off now, guys! Bye!” Everyone said bye, and Keith climbing in the pod, and took off.

When Keith got to the coordinates, he searched the area for any signs of living life, when he heard a scream.

He followed the screaming with his glara blade out.

“What happened here? It looks like a fight happened here.” He said to the area around him.

When he got to the room the screaming was coming from, he didn't see no threats, so he investigated the room.

Moving rubble around looking for the source of the screaming.

Keith moved a block and found the source of the screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm really really really not sorry for the cliff hanger. Though, I am sorry about this taking way longer then planned. But chapter 1 is done! Chapter 2 will be out before Christmas hopefully.


	3. Chapter 2 in all its glory

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp. Quick shout out to the inspiration song for this chapter: Its Over, isn't it? From steven Universe

“What the hell?” was the only thing Keith could say, as he stared down at the screaming baby, Lord knows how long it has been there.

Keith looks around and picks up the baby carefully, Keith rocks them gently. Then slowly the baby stops crying. 

He grabs the blanket they are wrapped in and proceeds to unwrap them, an inspects them.

“Oh, your a chunky little baby girl. Guessing you're a galra based off of this band your wearing.” she procceds to giggle and coo in response "Taking that as a yes then." Keith held her above him by underneath her armpits, where her ribs are. Keith smiled at her and noticed a note on the ground where she was.

_Dear whoever finds my baby,  
We were attacked before we could name our baby and dress her. I hide her carefully. I do not know if anyone will even find her in time to save her. The empire hates it when you try to help those from other planets. Zarkon, he's tried killing them and only few escape, and if they are slaves or if they are killed is up to Zarkon and if they try to escape but are caught theyre most likely killed; he has started to send out orders to kill anyone and everyone at these outposts; I was merely a pregnant woman trying to get her child away from the empire so she wouldn’t be a child in training to be a soldier or a child bearer. I never knew who my parents were and I didn’t want that for my child, so I ran, and ended up here. After I gave birth and put her to sleep, the alarm went off that we were under attack, I got her to stop crying and hid her. There is a closet filled with the essential for a baby for all species you will find a door with this symbol *()* the galra section has a purple diaper on it. _

__

_Sincerely,  
A mother who wanted the wanted the safety of her child._

As Keith read the note he started to cry while holding the baby to his shoulder, before wiping his eyes.

“Well I guess I should give you a name to call you by,” he looked at her, trying to think of a name that will match her “Hmmm, How do you like the name, Destiney?” She giggled, “Well I guess Destiney it is. Well, we should look for the baby supplies.” He said covering her with the blanket again and started to look for the door with the symbol from the note.

When Keith found it he went inside and got some diapers, clothes, a crib, a stroller, bottles and pacifiers, and all the formula he could get. AKA All of it. He picked out a small warm pink outfit with boots and gloves along with a pink and purple striped hat, he went over to Destiney, where he had laid her down on a clean bed… For the most part. He put a diaper on her, and dressed her in the outfit he had picked out, and went back to the supply closet and found a space-carseat for babies.

He decideds to hook it up to the pod, once he figures how too.

Eventually, he does figure it out, he sighs and heads back to Destiney and decides she's most likely hungry based on her whining and makes her a bottle, and feeds her the bottle.

“Heh, you're lucky I was always picked to help with the babies who were left on the doorstep or were taken from their parents for their safety, cause now I can take care of you with experience.” after she finished the bottle she fell asleep; Keith strapped her into the pod-seat, and packed all the supplies into the pod, and put in the coordinates for the balmera and took off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, not the longest chapter but at least I kept my promise and have it before christmas! the next chapter shall be in the new year.


	4. Authors Note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry. Bad News

Listen, guys, I honestly would love for this to be an update.

But....

I know the last Chapter I said the new chapter will be out in the new year.

That being said...... I really wished it would have been out today or tomorrow before we hit 10 days into 2018... But December 29th, 2017 my friend, Asked me to move in with her and her fiance, so they can get a more spacious place. I agreed so now my days are no longer filled with cleaning the house and lounging around watching tv, I'm busy applying for jobs, looking at apartments, furniture shopping, and kinda packing my things.... While still cleaning the house.

I forced myself to take a break to write this note for you guys....

I'm sorry...... But I am not sure when I will be able to update this fic....

I have to Begin writing the third part of its entirety, I still have to sit down with my tablet and work on Official Art for the fic.

You read that, I will be doing official artwork for the fic...

I also am working on setting an official blog for this over at: agayanadabihavebabthenfalinlovde.tumblr.com

I uh, um, sorta kinda don't know to insert links into this... Oopsies. well, thats all for now.

 

BYE! UNTIL NEXT TIME!


End file.
